Lauren
by Demonlord5000
Summary: A new Australian girl has arrived at south park, meaning a new target for Annabelle and the girls!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FIC DEDICATES LAUREN, HER PREVIOUS OWNER, TCBN, HAS GIVEN ME FULL OWNERSHIP OF LAUREN! ^_^**

XOXOXOXOXOX

"SETTLE DOWN YO LITTLE ASS WIPES!" Mr. Garrison yelled, getting the class's attention. "Alright kid's, today, we have a new student joining us all the way from Australia, please welcome Lauren." A chubby girl with brown hair and brown eyes stepped into the class. She wore a black jumper, blue pants, and gray tennis shoes. "Lauren, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Well….." She said shyly. "I don't really know what to say- GAH!" She recoiled after getting a spitball to the eye.

"REBECCA!" Mr. Garrison yelled at Stan's girlfriend, who responded by shooting a spitball at him. "THAT'S IT REBECCA GO TO THE OFICE RIGHT NOW!"

"W-whatever." Rebecca stuttered. She winked at stan and Annabelle before leaving.

"Alright Lauren, take any empty seat." Lauren took a seat next to Annabelle, who gave a freaky smile.

_I'm screwed! _Lauren thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren slowly put her books into her locker. She had only been in this school an hour and she was already freaked out. When she shut her locker, she received the scare of her life when she saw Annabelle standing next to her with her signature creepy as fuck smile.

"JESUS CHRIST! Do you HAVE to smile like that!?"

"Does it scare you?" Annabelle asked in a low voice.

"YES!"

"Then yes, I have to smile like this." Annabelle grinned, before walking away. Stan walked up to Lauren.

"God, that girl is a fucked up psychopath!" Lauren hissed.

"The girl is my sister!" Stan said in an aggravated tone.

"Oh…." Lauren looked at Stan, noticing the resemblance. "I feel sorry for you." Next thing Lauren knew, she was on the floor with a bloody nose.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school Lauren walked home. She didn't make it far before being confronted by Annabelle again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lauren asked in an annoyed tone.

"Time for a haircut." Annabelle whispered, pulling out a switchblade, causing Lauren's eyes to widen in horror.

"NO! NO! NOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lauren stood in the girl's bathroom staring at the forced haircut Annabelle gave her. Annabelle had pretty much cut the Australian's hair short and into a boyish style.

"Nice haircut new kid." Bebe joked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Shut up!" Lauren snapped. "I look like fucking Charlie Pierzynski!" Bebe stared at her for a moment.

"Who the fuck's Charlie Pierzynski?"

"Just fuck off!" Lauren snapped, pulling on a snow cap and walking out of the bathroom. She walked straight into Annabelle, who held up a puppy. "Uh… Thanks?" Lauren took the puppy and Annabelle bolted off. "That was weird." Suddenly, a large wolf rounded around the corner and glared at Lauren, growling. Lauren stared at the wolf, then at the puppy she held. "You have got to be kidding me."

XXXXXXXX

Lauren limped home, covered in bite marks and scratches.

"I fucking hate this town!" She swore under her breath when Annabelle walked up. "Haven't you done enough to me!?"

"There's no limit to what I do to people. Let's see how you look with a Jeff the Killer smile." Annabelle said, pulling out her knife.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Annabelle didn't listen and stepped forward. In a last resort, Lauren threw a punch at the girl. Annabelle stumbled, dropping the knife. Annabelle put her hand to her nose and pulled it back, starring at the crimson liquid on her palm.

"Oh you're dead bitch!" Annabelle lunged at Lauren, tackling her to the ground. The girls took turns throwing punches, Annabelle dealing more effective blows. Annabelle gripped Lauren around the neck. Without thinking, Lauren sank her teeth into Annabelle's wrist. "OW! FUCK!" Annabelle picked Lauren up with surprising ease, throwing the Australian girl into the concrete sidewalk. The impact dazed Lauren long enough for Annabelle to land a swift kick to her stomach. Kenny, who had been walking by at the time, stopped and stared at the ordeal.

"Oh sweet! A chick fight! How long until you both get naked!?" Annabelle froze and turned to the poor boy.

"Just for that, I'm killing you first poor boy!"

"You think I could take Lauren to my house first? I've always wanted to tap an Australian ass!" Lauren felt her face go hot in embarrassment. She grabbed Annabelle's fallen knife and chucked it at the poor boy, embedding it in his eye. Kenny screamed in agony as he stumbled back onto the road, and was hit by a semi. The blow sent him into the air, where he landed painfully, twitching.

"Uh, he's still alive!" Annabelle called to no one in particular. A large bolt of lightning struck Kenny, despite there being no rain clouds in sight. The parka wearing boy was fried to ash. "Thank you!" Annabelle turned to Lauren, who stood up painfully. "You had a hand in killing Kenny. That makes you cool! You're in my friend group now."

"Fuck you, I'm not being friends with you!" Lauren snapped.

"That's too bad then cause I was gonna leave you alone." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if it gets you to stop trying to kill me, I'll be your fucking friend." Annabelle turned and walked away, before stopping after a few feet.

"Lauren?"

"What?"

"You should probably know this by now, but…" She turned around and gave Lauren a glare that would make the Hulk piss himself. "Don't. You. Ever. Fuck. With. ME!" Annabelle turned and walked home, leaving Lauren shaking in fear.


End file.
